herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
September 2010
Releases Sets None. Other * Hero Factory TV Show ** HF001 ** HF002 ** HF003 ** HF004 News Thursday 2, 2010 - Hero Factory will go to DVD! The world’s most popular construction toy brand is coming to life as Warner Home Video (WHV) and the LEGO Group release an all-new animated feature-length DVD movie, LEGO® Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies, based on the new construction (constructible action figure) property Hero Factory on November 16, 2010 for $14.97 SRP. LEGO Hero Factory will debut on NickToons on September 20, 2010. Filled with tons of action and adventure, LEGO Hero Factory Rise of the Rookies takes a look at the elusive Hero Factory in Makuhero City which designs, builds and dispatches the most skilled robot heroes to fight villains, solve crises and restore peace across the universe. LEGO Hero Factory Rise of the Rookies follows the adventures of six Heroes as they begin to work together to complete missions. Alpha team leader and the toughest Hero at the Hero Factory, Stormer, along with his crew members Bulk and Stringer have been assigned to train a new Rookie team made-up of Furno, Breez, and Surge who are trying to prove to Stormer and each other why they are ready to become true Heroes. But things take a dramatic turn when the Heroes realize that the evil villains they are fighting against are actually working for someone in Stormer’s past and plotting to take down the Hero Factory! It all began years ago when Stormer was just a Rookie. While on a dangerous mission, their leader was wounded and it was put upon Stormer and his fellow Rookie, Von Ness, to save the city. But when Von Ness deserted him, Stormer was forced to go into battle alone. Stormer succeeded that day, just like he has on every mission since then, but he still carries around the feeling that something is left unfinished. Voice talent includes John Schneider (Dukes of Hazzard/Smallville) as Preston Stormer; Malcolm McDowell (Heroes) as Mr. Makuro; Henry Winkler (Happy Days) as Zib and Mark Hamill (Star Wars) as Von Nebula. “Warner Home Video is very excited to be the new exclusive home entertainment partner for the LEGO Group and to be announcing our first DVD title with LEGO Hero Factory,” said Amit Desai, WHV Vice President, Family, Animation and Partner Brands Marketing “This beloved brand has been a part of the lives of millions for nearly 80 years and we are happy that we can bring the creative world of LEGO toys to life through our DVD releases.” News Comment: This is very exciting! For us who don't have Nick this is a BIG chance! * Source: Hero Factory DVD Revealed! Saturday 4, 2010 - Rise of the Rookies Cover Revealed! While I was searching the internet today I cam across the Rise of the Rookies cover. I was amazed and I can't wait to get it! Remember, the Firs Episode of the Hero Factory TV Show is airing today in Germany so keep your eyes on here and this page: HF001. Tuesday 7, 2010 - Lego Magazine Sep/Oct Well, The Lego Magazine for September and October has been appearing everywhere! There is a new segment as well, The Makuhero Star. It's a Hero Factory Newspaper! Be sure to look here in the following days for more updates on this! Thursday 9, 2010 - Comic and HF Episodes! Today we have updated the first Hero Factory Episode page and the second comic's page! We are still waiting for an image for the cover of Core Crisis so if you have an image it would be greatly appreciated! Images for HF001 (Episode 1) is here! Tuesday 17, 2010 - Podcast 7 Well, today we have the next Hero Factory Podcast. Host Mak Megahertz interviews Dr. Calvin Metric from the Gadget Design Team. Check out the podcast yourself here. Wednesday 22, 2010 - Comic 2 Online A few weeks ago we reported that the second Hero Factory Comic had been released. Soon after, the Second comic became available for all to view on the Hero Factory Website so be sure to go and check it out! Saturday 25, 2010 - Episodes Coverage Begins Our Episodes coverage begins! We have taped all of the four episodes and are adding information as we speak. Later in the year we might upload all of the Episodes here! Be sure to look at the following pages over the following days as they will be updated with every single move the Heroes or Villains make! * The Trials of Furno * Core Crisis * The Enemy Within * Von Nebula Tuesday 28, 2010 - Podcast 8 Podcast 8 is available online now. Go to Hero Factory.com and listen to it! Category:2010 Category:Months Category:News